An Alley Stroll
by StarrySkyGirl
Summary: Lelouch meets a green haired girl one night on his way home. She's badly injured so he takes her home to help her recover. What will happen their first night together? Will the girls terrible past come to haunt them both?
1. The Alley Girl

**A/N: This fanfic is mainly based on how C.C. acted when she lost her memory. Also a bit of when Lelouch saw her memories. Hope you like it. Rated M just to be safe.**

Lelouch headed down the dark alley. He knew it wasn't the safest way home, but he didn't want to take the longer way home and make Nunnally worry. He looked up at the darkening sky and quickened his pace.

He turned the corner and froze in his place. He saw a girl with green hair stumbling across the alley. She had bruises all over her body and she was limping.

"H-hey, are you ok?" Lelouch asked concerned.

The little girl didn't raise her head as if she hadn't heard him. She took another step and started falling. Lelouch ran and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

He looked at her face to see she was unconscious. He also noticed that there were dried tears on her cheeks. Her clothes were torn and she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Hey, the brat went this way! Let's get her!" Lelouch heard in the distance. He held the girl tighter to him as three men appeared. "She's gonna get a big beating when we find her. Who does she think she is running away?" one of them said.

The men looked down and saw Lelouch. "Hey kid, hand the girl over to us if you know what's good for you," the one on the right said.

"Why should I? You're the ones who hurt her, aren't you?" Lelouch asked.

The one in the middle smirked. "She's ours. We can do whatever we want to her. She is a slave after all."

"You should just mind your own business kid," the one on the left said.

Lelouch glared at the three men, angered that they would hurt the girl he currently held in his arms. "No," he said.

"No what?" the man in the middle asked.

"No, I'm not handing her over to you. Like hell I'd hand her over to people like you!" Lelouch yelled.

"Bad choice kid, we're gonna have to take her by force now." The one on the left said. They all pulled out knives and faced Lelouch.

Lelouch froze. Was he going to die? Would they kill him and take the poor girl back with them and abuse her even more? No, Lelouch thought, it isn't fair. It isn't fair and he won't allow it.

Lelouch glanced around and saw a metal pipe lying on the ground within his reach. He looked up and saw the men advancing on him. Lelouch placed the girl against a wall behind him and picked up the pipe. He tightened his grip on the pipe and turned to the men with a deadly glare.

"I will _not_ die," Lelouch said. The men laughed and ran at him.

I can't die, Lelouch thought, I just can't. Please, grant me the power to live on! To be able to protect this girl and myself!

Lelouch saw one of the men raise his knife and he quickly knocked it out of their hand with the pipe. The man cussed, falling back holding his hand.

Lelouch was shocked. He'd never been strong physically and his reflexes had never been so accurate. But it didn't matter, he thought, as long as he could win this fight and protect the girl.

Lelouch spun around and saw another knife coming for him. He ducked and swung his pipe against the man's leg, bringing him down. The man cursed as he fell and reached his hand out to grab the knife he had dropped. Lelouch brought his foot down on the man's hand, crushing it.

Lelouch turned around once more and brought the pipe down hard against the head of the man behind him. The man fell limp to the ground, unconscious.

Lelouch looked back down to the man whose hand he was still standing on. He pushed down harder on the man's hand, making him scream in pain.

Lelouch bent down to the man, an evil glare on his face. "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed," Lelouch said. "If you _ever _come near the girl again I _will_ kill you, got that?"

The man nodded and ran away as soon as Lelouch took his foot off of his hand. The other man dragged his unconscious friend out of the alley in the direction the first man went.

Lelouch dropped the pipe and held his head. What had just happened? He'd never acted that way before and when did he get so good at fighting?

Lelouch turned around and looked at the girl. He kneeled down in front of her and put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey are you ok?" Lelouch asked. The girl mumbled as if she was trying to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. "Don't worry," Lelouch said. "I'll get you some help. You're safe now."

Lelouch picked up the girl in his arms carrying her bridal style. Where should he go? She obviously needed medical attention, but he couldn't risk going to a hospital and having them ask who he was.

Then, it hit him. Sayoko. She could take care of the girl and give her medical treatment. She took care of Nunnally already, didn't she? So it should be fine for her to do it.

Lelouch looked up at the dark sky and ran back to his home, as best as he could. He was worn out and breathing heavily by the time he reached his door.

Sayoko opened the door and gasped at the sight she saw. "Lelouch? What happened, are you-"

"No time Sayoko," Lelouch interrupted her when he regained his breath. "I'll explain later, just please help her."

Sayoko nodded and took the girl from him. "May I lay her on your bed?" Sayoko asked not knowing where else to put her. Lelouch just nodded, his hands on his knees still breathing hard. Lelouch leaned against the wall as Nunnally rolled in.

"Brother? Is something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

"No, nothing's wrong don't worry about it, Nunnally," Lelouch said. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Although, we are going to be taking in a guest for a while. She's in pretty bad shape right now so I don't know how long it will be for, but I couldn't just leave her helpless and alone."

Nunnally nodded, not needing to ask any further questions. But, then a question popped up in her mind. "What happened to her, brother?"

Lelouch raised a hand to scratch his head. "Well…I'm not exactly sure," Lelouch tried to find words to describe what he saw. "Some bad men were hurting her would be the best way to describe it. I'm not sure exactly why though."

"Lelouch, may I speak with you? It has to do with the girl, I have checked her vitals," Sayoko said.

"Sure, just one second, Sayoko," Lelouch turned to Nunnally. "Nunnally, I need to speak with Sayoko right now. I'll talk to you in the morning, ok?"

Nunnally nodded. "Ok, I understand. Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight Nunnally," Lelouch replied as Nunnally went back to her room.

Lelouch turned and looked at Sayoko. "How is she?" he asked, his voice thick with worry.

"Well, she has many injuries, but they will heal with time. Nothing life threatening," Sayoko read down the paper she held of all the girls injuries. "Her foot was one of the most concerning issues. Her foot is sprained and I found a piece of glass stuck in it. But luckily, I was able to remove the glass without problem. Her foot is now bandaged as you can tell, but she will need to stay off it for a few weeks. Her wrists are also bandaged because they were scrapped up badly. I've given her some sedative to help her with the pain, but she shouldn't move very much for a while."

"Thank you, Sayoko. You are now dismissed," Lelouch said.

Sayoko bowed. "I'm happy I could help. If you need anything please call me. I will check on her in the morning." Sayoko paused and looked up. "Lelouch?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Where do you plan on sleeping if I may ask? Since she is resting on your bed," Sayoko said.

Lelouch thought it over. "I think I'll just rest at my desk for the night. I don't think I'll get much sleep anyways, there's some paperwork I need to do."

"Very well. Sleep tight, Lelouch," Sayoko bowed once more.

"Thank you, Sayoko. Goodnight," Lelouch said as he sat down at his desk.

* * *

Lelouch rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned back in his chair. He had managed to finish all of the paper work, but he was exhausted in doing so.

Lelouch got up and walked over to his bed, but stopped when he realized someone was already sleeping in it. Lelouch sighed and turned to walk back to his desk, but stopped when he heard mumbling. He turned around quickly to see the girl tossing and turning on his bed. Was she having a nightmare? He kneeled down in front of the bed and reached out a hand to the girl as he had many times earlier.

He was just about to speak when the girl grabbed his hand in her turning. She immediately stopped her struggles and calmed down. Lelouch tried to pull his hand away, but the girl pulled it closer to herself and nuzzled his hand against her check.

He blushed slightly and made a decision. He needed to sleep and if she wasn't going to let go of his hand he might as well sleep on the bed beside her. But, even though he decided that, he couldn't work up the nerve to get in the bed. Could he really do it? Of course he could! He was only going to sleep after all wasn't he? What would be the harm?

Lelouch shook his head to rid himself of the many thoughts that were coursing through his head and slowly stood up. He was careful to not disturb the sleeping girl still clutching his hand. He quietly slid onto the bed beside her and right when he was thinking about retreating to his desk, the girl clutched his whole arm and rested her head against his chest.

Lelouch blushed again, embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable about their position. But after he shifted a little, he was able to finally relax. He wondered if he would be able to sleep, but as he felt sleep nagging against his eyelids, he knew it would come. Lelouch unconsciously wrapped his other arm around the girl before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well I hope it was good. I've never posted any of my fanfics before so please tell me what you think about it in the reviews.**


	2. First Morning

**A/N: Ok sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up. Thank you everyone who reviewed I hope you continue to like the story. I do not own this story or any of the characters in it.**

Lelouch blinked his eyes open to the sunlight coming in through his window. He looked down and saw the green haired girl was still in his arms. The memories of the night before rushed through his mind like a tidal wave. So it had all really happened, he thought, it hadn't been a dream.

He looked over to his clock and saw he would be late for school. Oh well, he thought, no need in going to school today anyways, considering he didn't want to leave the girl before she woke up and knew where she was.

Lelouch slowly eased out of the girls hold, trying not to wake her. But his worry was not needed; the girl did not awaken from her slumber. Lelouch walked over to his closet, changing into a clean pair of clothes. He tossed his old clothes into the laundry hamper and turned to look back at the sleeping girl.

Lelouch wondered if he should wake her or if it would be best to let her sleep. He looked around for Sayoko thinking to ask her, but couldn't find her within the house. A flash of yellow caught his eye and he saw a sticky note lying on his desk. Lelouch bent down and took the note in his hand.

_Lelouch,_

_I went out to run some errands. I hope you don't mind, I didn't wish to wake you. I won't be back for a few hours. The girl will not need any medicine until I return. Try and wake her up if you can and get her to eat something. Other than that you should be fine while I'm out._

_-Sayoko_

Lelouch sat the note back down on his desk after he read it and turned back to the girl. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Hey, wake up," he said softly while gently shaking the girls shoulder.

She mumbled a little and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Lelouch, her eyes widen in fear and she scooted back on his bed. "Who are you, sir?" her voice shook slightly with fear as she spoke. "Are you my new master?"

"What?" Lelouch asked, completely taken back. But then it hit him. She was a slave. The men from the alley had called her that. But it couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"I can clean and help prepare food for cooking. I can also-"

"Wait, stop," Lelouch interrupted her. He held out his hand to her and she flinched back. Lelouch withdrew his hand, stunned at her actions. It seemed she had expected him to hit her. "I'm not your new master," he stated calmly, trying not to frighten the girl any further. "Don't you remember? I found you in the alley last night. I took you away from those men. Don't worry, you're not in any danger here, you're safe now."

The girls eyes widened slightly in surprise. "That was…you?" she asked still uncertain. Lelouch just nodded, watching her reaction to the news. "Of course," she mumbled more to herself than to Lelouch. "You said the same thing back then, too."

Lelouch blinked, realizing he had repeated what he told her the night before. _Don't worry, you're safe now._

A silence spread over them before Lelouch decided to make the first move and cleared his throat. "Well, I would like you to stay here until your wounds heal. You won't be able to walk for a while anyways so I would feel much more at ease if you heal in the safety of my home."

The girl looked up. "You're…letting me stay?" she asked shyly. Lelouch nodded again and saw joy fill her eyes. "Thank you so much, master!" she cheered happily.

"You don't have to call me master," Lelouch said as the girl calmed down.

The girl's stomach growled and she blushed. "I-I'm sorry, master. I'll try to make it stop."

Lelouch sighed at hearing the word '_master_' again. "No, don't worry about it. You're hungry, that's all. I'll get us some pizza."

"Pizza? What's that?" the girl asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked at the girl in shock. "You don't know what pizza is?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, master." The girl looked down at her hands in shame.

Lelouch sighed again. "No, it's ok. I was just shocked you didn't know what pizza was is all." Lelouch smiled a warm and caring smile. "I'll just have to make sure it's really good since it will be your first."

The girl blushed, surprised at his kindness. Lelouch stood up. "I'll go get the pizza. I'll be right back, ok?"

The girl nodded. "I'll be waiting for your return, master."

Lelouch picked up his wallet and looked back at the girl. "So, what's your name?" he asked curiously.

"My name is C.C., master."

Lelouch smiled. "Ok, C.C. I'll see you when I get back. Oh and by the way," he stopped at the doorway and looked back at the girl again. "You can call me Lelouch."

Lelouch opened his door with one hand as he held a pizza box in the other. "I'm back, C.C.," Lelouch said as he sat the box down on the table. He heard slow, clumsy footsteps and looked up to see C.C. stumbling towards him.

"Welcome home, master. How was your-" C.C.'s words cut off as she started to fall. A short squeal escaped her lips as she prepared for the fall. But, Lelouch wouldn't let that happen and caught her in his arms. C.C. clung onto him tightly, not opening her eyes.

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief and looked down at her. "Are you okay, C.C.? Why are you up anyways, you shouldn't be putting weight on your ankle. No wonder you fell," Lelouch said sternly.

"I'm sorry, master. I wanted to welcome you as soon as you got back, but I messed up and caused you trouble," C.C. said, not meeting his eyes.

"It's fine, I was just worried. Now let's get you off your ankle," Lelouch said. He wrapped one arm under C.C.'s legs and one around her waist. He then lifted her up and proceeded to carrying her to his bed.

"M-master, it's fine. I can walk," C.C. stuttered, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"No, you shouldn't be walking on it and besides I don't mind. You're actually quite light," Lelouch said as he gently laid her down on his bed.

Lelouch walked back over to the table and picked up the pizza box. He walked back to C.C. and sat down beside her on the bed.

"What's that, master?" C.C. asked while looking at the pizza box.

"It's pizza. I think you'll like it," Lelouch said as he opened the box. He took a piece of pizza in his hand and held it out to her. "Here, try some."

C.C. slowly reached out her hand, but hesitated. "Go on," Lelouch encouraged softly.

C.C. looked up at him and nodded. She reached out and took the pizza from him. C.C. took a bite of the pizza and her eyes widened. She quickly took more bites out of the pizza.

"It's good, isn't it?" Lelouch asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, it's really really good!" C.C. said while she chewed on the food.

"I thought so," Lelouch said still smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

Lelouch watched as she continued eating, taking a few pieces for himself. "So, C.C. how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, I think," C.C. said looking up at him.

"You think?" Lelouch asked. "You're not certain?"

"Well, I never had time to celebrate it so I forgot which day it was. But, I've been counting by years and I should be sixteen now."

"Oh," Lelouch rested his hands on his bed, leaning back slightly. He looked over at C.C. and smiled. "Then we'll have to pick a day and have a big celebration."

C.C.'s eyes widened slightly and she blushed. "T-thank you, master." She took another bite out of the current pizza she held and looked back up at him. "Master, how old are you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm seventeen," Lelouch answered.

"Oh, so then we're not very far in age," C.C. said.

"Yup, we're pretty close in age actually. Just one year apart," Lelouch said smiling.

C.C. finished up the last piece of pizza in the box and sighed happily. "Thank was really good. Thank you so much, master."

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it," Lelouch said. "I'll go throw the box away now that we're done with it." Lelouch took the pizza box and got off the bed. He walked over to the kitchen and threw it away. "Hey C.C., while I'm in here do you want something to drink?" Lelouch hollered.

"Just some water would be fine, master," C.C. hollered back.

Lelouch opens one of the cabinets and gets a glass out. He fills it with ice and then water. Lelouch then headed back to C.C.

"Okay, here's your water," he said handing it to her.

C.C. took the glass from him and took a sip. "Thank you, master."

Lelouch sat quietly as he watched her finish the glass. He then took it from her and sat it on his desk. He then noticed the stack of paperwork he had done the night before and face palmed, realizing Milly would need them for the meeting that day. "Oh crap! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Is something wrong, master?" C.C. asked worriedly.

Lelouch sighed and looked at her. "I forgot I have to turn this paperwork in. It would be troublesome if it doesn't get turned in today."

"Who do you have to give it to, master?" C.C. asked ever curious.

"This girl named Milly. She's the president of the student council at my school. I'm second in charge and I was supposed to give this paperwork to her today," Lelouch told her.

"Then why didn't you?"

Lelouch sighed. "Man you sure do ask a lot of questions. I had planned on going to school today and giving it to her, but I didn't want to leave you all alone. Especially since you hadn't woken up yet."

"I'm sorry, master. I caused you a lot of trouble. Please forgive me," C.C. said looking down at her hands.

"No, it's fine C.C. don't worry about it," Lelouch smiled kindly at her then looked at the stack of paperwork. "But I should go give this to her real quick." Lelouch bent down and picked up the stack of paperwork. "I'll go run it to her real quick. I don't think the meeting has started yet so there won't be any problem," Lelouch looked at C.C. who glanced up at him from the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't leave this room, ok?"

C.C. nodded. "Oh, ok. And so later…"

"Later?" Lelouch asked.

"I mean see you later," C.C. smiled shyly.

Lelouch smiled and opened the door. "I'll be off then."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review.**


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Ok I tried to post this chapter faster than the last one. Thank you everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me to get your input. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. Once again I do not own this story or the characters in it.**

Lelouch walked up to the student council room and knocked on the door. "Hey Prez, it's me. I brought the paperwork you needed."

The doors swung open causing Lelouch to jump back in surprise, nearly dropping the paperwork.

"Lelouch!" Milly squealed. "Where have you been? How dare you try to skip out on a student council meeting!"

Lelouch was suddenly yanked into the room and the door shut behind him. He saw all of the other student council members look up at the commotion. Suzaku got up and took the paperwork from Lelouch, sitting it down on the table.

"Well? Where were you?" Milly asked sternly with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't feeling too good," Lelouch lied not wanting to tell them about C.C. just yet. "I still don't feel too well. I just thought you might need the paperwork so I decided to drop it by. I'll be leaving now that it's done though."

Lelouch turned toward the door to leave, but Milly grabbed his arm dragging him right back. Shirley came up too getting Lelouch's other arm so he couldn't escape.

"No way, Lulu!" Shirley yelled. "You can't leave! We were just about to start the party!"

"Why don't you stay for the party Lelouch?" Suzaku asked. "It might make you feel better."

"Exactly my point, Suzaku!" Milly cheered. "You can't leave, Lelouch. By order of the President, this is a mandatory meeting for all student council members."

Lelouch groaned in frustration. Looks like he had no choice but to stay. Milly and Shirley dragged him over to the table and plopped him down in a chair. Rivalz walked over to him and patted his back sympathetically. "Sorry about this Lelouch, but I bet you'll feel better if you just relax and enjoy the party."

"I-it will be f-fun, Lelouch," Nina stuttered.

"Ya, you should just stay and have fun," Kallen said.

Even Arthur meowed in agreement. Lelouch sighed in defeat and slumped in his chair. There was no way he'd get out if everyone, even Arthur, wanted him to stay. "Ok, fine. I'll stay, but not for too long, ok? I still don't feel too well."

Milly cheered and raised her arms in the air. "Now, let the party begin!"

Everyone else cheered along with her and the party started. Kallen turned on some music and Milly and Shirley started dancing to it. Nina set out the food and started pouring the drinks which Suzaku and Rivalz carried them to the table.

Lelouch knew he was the only one who wasn't helping, but he could really care lass at that moment. All he could think about was C.C., all alone in his room waiting for him to come back from something Lelouch told her wouldn't take but a minute. What a lie that turned out to be, Lelouch thought. He might be here for hours before he can manage to escape.

Milly clapped her hands together and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. "Everyone, grab a glass," she addressed. "It's time to make a toast."

Everyone picked up a drink sat out on the table and held it at the ready. Rivalz put one in Lelouch's hand since he made no motion to pick one up.

"To the student council," Milly cheered.

"To the student council," the other members repeated. They all raised their glasses and chugged their drinks as was tradition. Lelouch also did because he knew Rivalz would have done it for him if he hadn't done it himself. Milly cheered as she finished her glass and watched as everyone else finished theirs. Lelouch downed his glass without much thought, but once he had he realized it had tasted different than usual.

"Hey Prez," he addressed. "This tastes different. What is it?"

Everyone else noticed the unusual taste also so Rivalz spoke up. "Ya what is it?"

Milly grinned wickedly. "Oh it's just an old family recipe I found. It has been in my family for generations. The best liquor I've ever tasted."

Everyone froze and looked down at their empty cups. "Madam President! We're too young to drink!" Rivalz shouted.

Milly just smiled. "Aw it'll be okay! Besides this is my last year here so I wanted this meeting to go off with a bang!"

"I can't believe I just drunk even though I'm under age," Nina mumbled.

"I'm starting to feel kind of dizzy," Kallen said swaying a little.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Shirley covered her mouth with her hands and ran out of the room.

"I feel kinda giddy," Rivalz said while grinning widely.

"Ya, me too," Suzaku said. The two of them started laughing.

"See! I told you it was good liquor! One glass of it is like a couple of glasses of regular liquor!" Milly said.

Everyone looked to Lelouch waiting for his reaction to the liquor. He was looking down. Suzaku was about to ask him if he was okay when he looked up with a big grin plastered on his face. Lelouch laughed. "Man, this stuff is great!"

Milly and everyone cheered, feeling the full effect of the liquor. They were all hopelessly drunk. "Who wants another round?" Milly yelled.

"I do!" Lelouch yelled while raising his glass.

"Me too!" Rivalz yelled.

"Ya, count me in!" Suzaku hollered.

"Yeah! Give me another!" Kallen shouted.

Nina stood up suddenly covering her mouth and also ran out of the room. "Huh. I guess Nina and Shirley can't handle their alcohol. Oh well," Milly said grinning. "More for us!"

They all cheered as Milly refilled their glasses. "A toast," Lelouch said while raising his glass. "To being drunk!"

"To being drunk!" They all cheered and downed their drinks again.

Lelouch laughed as his glass slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. He stumbled over to Suzaku and Rivalz while Kallen stumbled over to Milly. They both started laughing and turned the music on. "Best party we've eva' thrown!" Kallen slurred.

"You got that right!" Rivalz hollered.

They all laughed and attempted at what they thought was dancing which was really them all just stumbling around the room. Lelouch was having a great time. He couldn't even remember what he had been worrying about earlier and he could care less at the moment.

Time seemed to fly by fast because it seemed as if just one minute later Milly was shouting. "Oh wow! It got late! We all gotta go home! We've been here for hours!" she slurred with wide eyes, holding up a clock.

Lelouch looked up at her from his position on the ground. How had he gotten on the ground? Lelouch could have sworn he was standing just a minute ago. He looked around and saw the other student council members were sprawled across the room. Kallen was passed out on the couch, empty glasses at her feet. Rivalz was lying across the table with a glass still in his hand even though his eyes were closed. And Suzaku was like him, lying on the ground a few feet away. Milly seemed to be the only conscious one who had the strength to stand, but she was leaning against one of the walls of the student council room now.

"C'mon guys! Get up! Wake up!" she shouted.

Rivalz mumbled and slowly sat up on the table. He grinned and swayed a little when he stood, nearly falling down. "That, my friends," he slurred still trying to find his balance. "Was _the_ greatest party we have _ever_ thrown."

Kallen sat up still leaning her back against the couch. She grinned widely and laughed. "You got that right!"

Lelouch and Suzaku slowly sat up. Then everyone started laughing again.

"Ok, guys! I-it's time to go!" Milly slurred. She stumbled over to Kallen and helped her up. Kallen just grinned and headed to the door. She opened the door and looked back at everyone, still very drunk and still smiling. "The _best_ party we've eva' thrown," she said as she headed out the door.

Milly went over to Rivalz and he leaned on her shoulder to catch his balanced. Milly helped him to the door and he paused right in front of it. He put his hands on Milly's shoulders and looked at her seriously. "Did we," he stared. "Just throw the _greatest_ party ever?" Then he started laughing and stumbled out the door.

Suzaku got up only slightly stumbling. He was probably the most sober out of the group because Milly was starting to grin again and laugh. Suzaku pulled Lelouch up and stepped away, seeing if he could stand on his own. "Do you think you can walk?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch looked at him and grinned. "Of course I can! I've been walking eva' since well eva'!" He laughed and took a step forward, automatically falling back down. Suzaku quickly grabbed him and put one of Lelouch's arms around him to support his weight. "Hey, Lelouch I don't think you can walk."

"Of course I can, I'm walking right now!" Lelouch stated.

Suzaku sighed, realizing his friend could _not_ hold his alcohol very well. "Of course you are, Lelouch. I'll help you home."

"You," Lelouch said, looking up at Suzaku. "Are a good friend. R-remind me, to buy you a pizza sometime."

Milly laughed. "We're all gonna have killer hangovers in the morning."

"Well we just _have_ to have killer hangovers!" Lelouch slurred. "How else would we remember this epic party?"

Milly laughed. "Exactly! They will be reminders of the greatest party the student council ever threw!"

* * *

Suzaku trudged up the path to Lelouch's house. He stopped at the door and shook awake his sleeping friend. "Lelouch, wake up. You're home. Do you think you can make it in on your own?"

Lelouch looked up at him at and grinned. "Of course I can go in by myself! Just watch me!" Lelouch started to walk and stumbled again nearly falling. Suzaku caught him and sighed. "Man, you're hopeless."

Lelouch pushed him away and swayed a little. "I can do this," he said grinning. "Cuz I got someone waiting in there for me and she can't know I'm d-drunk."

"Nunnally?" Suzaku guessed. "I thought she was having a sleepover with some of the girls in her class tonight."

"No, you idiot," Lelouch said like Suzaku had said the most stupidest thing in the world. "It's n-not Nunnally. You should l-leave now though, cuz you can't see her. Not right now." Lelouch held up a finger to his lips still grinning. "Cuz she's a s-secret."

"Then why'd you just tell me?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch put his hand up to his chin in thought. Then he just grinned letting his arm drop to his side. "I dunno."

Then, Lelouch turned to his door and reached for the handle, finding it locked. "Damn, Sayoko must have locked it," he mumbled.

"Don't you have a key?" Suzaku asked.

"Of course I have a key! I just d-didn't bring it." Lelouch stated. He then proceeded to banging on the door. "C.C.! Open up, it's Lelouch!"

Suzaku was confused at the strange name. He'd never heard it before. Just then the door slowly opened and Suzaku saw a green haired girl peering behind it.

"Master? Are you okay?" she asked shyly.

"Master?" Suzaku asked in shock. He looked to Lelouch for an answer, but his friend was already stumbling towards the girl.

"Bye, Suzaku," he mumbled with a small wave, not even looking back at him.

"Hey, wait! What-" he was cut off by the slamming of the door. Suzaku sighed heavily and turned around. I'll just ask him in the morning, he thought.

* * *

Lelouch slammed the door shut and looked down at C.C. "Master, are you alright?" she asked once again.

"Never been better," Lelouch said. He bent down and placed both of his hands on C.C.'s cheeks. He brought her up to him and kissed her lips.

C.C. made a sound of surprise and a blush spread across her cheeks. Her hurt ankle felt the pressure of standing for so long and she stumbled backwards. She fell back onto Lelouch's bed with Lelouch hovering over her. He slowly raised himself up off the girl and looked at her. She was still blushing madly from the kiss which brought a smirk to Lelouch's lips.

"M-master, w-what was-" Lelouch silenced her lips with his as he dove in for another kiss. This kiss was much more passionate than the one before and left C.C. breathless when Lelouch pulled up for air. He smirked again at her blushing face and looked down at her torn dress.

"Let's get this thing out of the way. It's all torn up anyways," Lelouch said while reaching for her dress. C.C. made a sound of protest, but Lelouch simply ignored her as he ripped her dress in half and threw in on the ground. She wore a white bra and small white shorts. Lelouch's eyes widened as he took in all the bruises and scratches on the girl's body.

Lelouch leaned down and gently started kissing her bruises. He moved up to her bandages wrists and placed gentle kisses on them. C.C. gasped and blushed more as he kissed over her body. Lelouch then moved to her neck and placed gentle kisses along it. "You deserve better," he whispered into her ear. He then wrapped his arms around the blushing girl, shielding her from the cold with his body, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest one I've posted so far. I was debating for a bit if I should just end the chapter at Lelouch shutting the door in Suzaku's face, but I thought I might have some angry readers if I held that little bit after until the next chapter ;) Please review and give me your input on this chapter.**


	4. Pizza Hut

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I was really busy and couldn't find time to work on it. I wasn't sure how to write this chapter for a while so that's also why it took so long. I also lost half of this because I forgot to save it so I had to rewrite the second part. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Again I do not own Code Geass or the characters in it.**

Lelouch was slowly awakened by the sunlight pouring in through his window. He groaned feeling a headache bloom in his head. He looked down to the sleeping C.C. who was still resting in his arms and suddenly all the memories of the night before ran through his head. His eyes widened and a faint blush spread across his cheeks as he recalled what he did to C.C.

Lelouch's head started to throb more so he slipped out of C.C.'s grasp to find some aspirins. But as soon as he moved from the bed, C.C. woke up.

"Master?" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes. Lelouch spun around in time to see her sit up from the bed, revealing her white bra. A blush spread across her cheeks as she realized and she pulled the covers up to herself, looking down.

A silence spread between the two of them before Lelouch decided to speak up and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he started slowly unsure of what to say. "About last night that is. I accidently drank some liquor and I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay," C.C. said not meeting his eyes. "My previous masters have done similar things to me, although they were much rougher."

Lelouch's eyes saddened. He looked down at his feet feeling guilt rise up in his stomach. His head suddenly throbbed more causing his hands to shoot up to his head. He rubbed his temples rocking back on his feet for a few seconds. "I'll be right back," he said groggily. "I need to get some aspirins for my headache."

Lelouch stumbled into his bathroom and opened his medicine cabinet. He squinted at the labels on different varieties of medicine. Then his eyes spotted the aspirin bottle and he reached out, taking it in his hand. He took two aspirins out and placed them in his hand. He cupped some water in his other hand from the faucet and took the aspirins.

Lelouch then slowly made his way back to C.C. He sat down beside her on the bed and noticed the still visible blush on her cheeks. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, draping it over her shoulders. "Here, take my shirt. It's the least I can do after ripping up your dress."

C.C. eyes widened slightly with surprise and the blush deepened slightly. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Lelouch stayed seated on the bed. He looked over to C.C. who was holding his shirt close to her body. "I'll see if Sayoko can take you to get some new clothes," Lelouch said. C.C. looked up at him in shock and opened her mouth as if to protest but Lelouch spoke before she had the chance. "Don't worry about it. It's my treat. I don't want you to worry about anything as long as you're here. I'll make sure you're taken care of, ok?" he said while gently ruffling the hair on the top of her head and smiling warmly at her.

C.C. looked up at him with wide eyes. She had never been treated with kindness by any of her masters before so why was he so different? She felt a flutter in her chest as she thought over all he was doing for her. She suddenly leaned towards Lelouch and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she mumbled against his chest. "Thank you so much, master. I've never felt such kindness by anyone."

Lelouch was taken aback by her sudden action. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her closely against himself. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other in a comfortable silence. Lelouch knew the shirt had fallen off her shoulders in the hug, but right now, he didn't care. After a while, C.C. stirred slightly in his grasp. He loosened his arms around her and looked down.

"Master," she said looking up at him with curious eyes. "Who was that man that was with you when you came back last night?"

"Oh, that was my friend, Suzaku. He was helping me home after the meeting," Lelouch said. Then he realized Suzaku had seen C.C. Lelouch gently rested his forehead against C.C.'s. "I guess I need to tell him who you are. He must have a lot of questions."

Lelouch remained there for a while, just staring into C.C.'s golden eyes. Then he slowly raised his head off of hers. "That reminds me, did Sayoko come home while I was gone?" he asked.

C.C. nodded. "Yes she came a while after you left. She gave me some medicine and checked my bandages. She told me I was recovering well, but she scolded me for standing up with the condition my ankle is in."

Lelouch laughed lightly. "She tends to be overprotective sometimes. I'm glad you're recovering well, though."

Lelouch suddenly heard a loud knocking from his front door. "Did you lock the door last night?" Lelouch asked C.C. curiously.

C.C. shook her head. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry, master. I didn't think about it."

Lelouch was about to reply when he heard his front door opened and pounding footsteps heading towards his room. "Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled. "Why didn't you answer the door? I wanted to ask you about-" his words cut off as he looked at Lelouch with wide eyes.

Lelouch looked at C.C. and realized what had stopped Suzaku's rambling. He was still holding C.C. in his arms, shirtless, while she was only in her bra and shorts. C.C. squealed and buried her head in Lelouch's chest, a blush very visible on her face. Lelouch grabbed his shirt and quickly covered C.C. with it, to save her some embarrassment.

He then leaned down to C.C. "I think I'll see if Sayoko can take you out for clothes sooner than expected. Come on, I'll take you to her," Lelouch whispered in her ear. He stood up off the bed and turned to face Suzaku. "Just one second, Suzaku. I'll explain when I get back." Suzaku just nodded, still stunned. Lelouch took C.C.'s hands in his and helped her off the bed. She walked carefully, being cautious with her ankle, and into Sayoko's room.

* * *

Lelouch walked back to his room and put on a clean shirt. "Sorry about that," He said to Suzaku who was sitting down at the kitchen table. "You must have a lot of questions," Lelouch said as he sat across from Suzaku.

"Of course I have a lot of questions! Last night I helped you home to see a girl I've never met before calling you _master_ and when I come back to ask you about it I find you in _that_ position! Who the heck is she anyway?" Suzaku shouted.

"Keep your voice down! She's still here you know," Lelouch said. "Her name is C.C. and I sort of found her."

"What do you mean _found_ her?" Suzaku asked curiously.

Lelouch was about to reply when he heard Sayoko's bedroom door open. He looked up to see C.C. walking out with Sayoko by her side. C.C. was still wearing Lelouch's shirt, it had been buttoned up and one of Sayoko's black jackets was over it. She was also wearing a black skirt, also borrowed from Sayoko. Sayoko stopped in front of Lelouch and bowed. "I will be taking her out for clothes now, Lelouch. We will be back in about an hour or two."

Lelouch stood up and nodded. "Thank you, Sayoko," he addressed her and turned his attention to C.C. He put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he said. C.C. nodded and Lelouch smiled at her. He walked over to the door and opened it for them. As soon as they left, he sat back down at the table.

Suzaku was giving Lelouch a weird grin, like he knew something. "What?" Lelouch asked.

"You're _very_ kind to her," he said smugly.

"I have my reasons to," Lelouch stated. "I found her on my way home two days ago. She was all bruised up and limping. These men were after her, they were using her as a slave," Lelouch's eyes darkened in hatred towards the men as he spoke.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "_Slave_?" he asked unable to believe it.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, a slave. She tried to run away from them, but couldn't get very far. She fainted in my arms, when I found her. I fought the men off and she's been staying with me since then."

Suzaku looked at him like he was crazy. "Wait, _you _fought them off and _won?"_

Lelouch glared at his friend. "_Yes_, I did."

"I didn't think it'd be possible for you to win in a battle," Suzaku said. Then he grinned at Lelouch dumbly. "You must _really_ like her to be able to win a fight to defend her. Your little princess," he said.

Lelouch felt heat rise to his cheeks at this statement which only made Suzaku laugh and grin wider. "Ha! I knew it, I was right!" he declared.

"Shut up," Lelouch mumbled. He heard another laugh from Suzaku. "Anyways, don't tell anyone about her yet. I want to keep her a secret for a little while longer. At least until she's fully recovered."

Suzaku nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. What are friends for?" Suzaku gave him a reassuring goofy grin which caused Lelouch to smile at the dumb idiot.

"Thanks," Lelouch said sincerely.

* * *

Suzaku left shortly after their conversation. He said he was going to go check on the other

student council members. Before he left though, he stopped at the door and turned to Lelouch with a grin. "Good luck with your little princess, Lelouch."

Suzaku laughed at the glare he received from Lelouch, noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. Then he left, leaving Lelouch alone in the house. Nunnally wasn't there, Sayoko having taken her to school while Lelouch was still asleep.

Lelouch knew he was skipping two days of school in a row, but he didn't really care. He had missed school before; being sick, skipping with Rivalz to go gambling, or when he just didn't feel like going and skipped all day.

Lelouch sighed in boredom as he looked around the empty house. He was really starting to wish that Sayoko would hurry up so he could see C.C. again. Not that he was missing her or anything, Lelouch told himself. He was just bored. Right, that was it. He was just bored.

About an hour passed, when he heard the door finally open. He shot up from his seat in the living room, dropping the book he had been currently reading. "You're back," he stated.

Sayoko came in first, carrying two big sacks that Lelouch assumed were filled with clothes. C.C. came in behind her, her eyes lighting up when she saw Lelouch.

"Where's that man?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"Oh, you mean Suzaku. He just left. I sorted everything out with him. It's fine," Lelouch said walking up to the two of them. "So did you have fun? Find any cool clothes?"

C.C. looked up at him and nodded. 'Yes, I did. Sayoko helped me pick them out."

Lelouch glanced at the bags. "Why don't you put one of your new outfits on and we can go out for pizza? I can show you where I got the food you love so much."

C.C.'s eyes lightened up once again when pizza was mentioned, causing Lelouch to hold back his laughter at the cute gesture. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

Lelouch nodded and smiled at her. "Of course. Do you want to go, Sayoko?" Lelouch asked to be polite to his very kind maid.

Sayoko shook her head. "No, it is fine. Please go on ahead, Lelouch. I should wait here so someone will be home for Nunnally. I can help C.C. get changed if you would like."

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, please do."

Sayoko bowed and headed towards her room with C.C. following behind her. Lelouch sat back down at his chair, picking up the book he had dropped and setting it on the living room table. He drummed his fingertips against the arm of the chair as he waited patiently for them to return. After a couple of minutes which seemed to last forever to Lelouch, he heard Sayoko's door open and stood up. His eyes widened slightly and he paused in his step.

C.C. was wearing a white frilly dress that went to her knees. Her hair had been combed and was slightly wavy as it reached almost past her waist. She was also wearing small white slipper-like shoes that reminded Lelouch of Ballerina shoes. Lelouch also noticed with sadness the bruising around C.C.'s left ankle. The bandages on her ankle were still there, but slightly covered by her shoe. Sayoko had taken off the bandages on C.C.'s wrists, the scrapes and bruises healing well, but they still left marks on her frail arms.

Sayoko dismissed herself to put the rest of C.C.'s clothes in Lelouch's room and retreat back to her own room to give the two some privacy.

"You look great," Lelouch said kindly to C.C. smiling as he walked up to her. He laughed softly at the light blush that crossed her cheeks. "Well? Shall we go then?" Lelouch asked. C.C. nodded at him, but looked at Lelouch with surprise when he held out his arm to her.

"So you don't have to put much pressure on your ankle," Lelouch explained quickly. "It must still hurt to walk a lot on it so if you lean on me it should take some of that pressure away."

"Oh, right. Thank you, master," C.C. mumbled blushing. Lelouch smiled at her as she took his arm, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder as they walked out.

* * *

They entered Pizza Hut, C.C. still holding Lelouch's arm. She had been very jumpy and cautious on the way there, glancing around as if she expected someone to take her away from the only kind master she had ever had. Lelouch had reassured her though, telling her she was safe with him. Other than C.C.'s tightened grip on his arm and her walking as close to Lelouch as she could, she was fine the rest of the way. Lelouch didn't complain about her hold on his arm, he liked the feel of her being so close to him. He ignored the stares of the other people on the street who had never seen Lelouch walk with another girl before, just paying attention to C.C.

The Pizza Hut was nearly empty, only a few people there. The smell of Pizza filled the air as Lelouch closed the door behind him. Lelouch looked down at C.C. to see a dreamy look on her face as she sniffed the air. "It smells good in here," she mumbled.

Lelouch laughed lightly. "I'm glad you like it. Let's find a booth so you can sit down and I'll go order the pizza."

C.C. nodded and followed Lelouch to a booth. She reluctantly let go of his arm causing Lelouch to smile at her cuteness and sat down. "I'll be right back, okay?" Lelouch said as he gently ruffled her hair, careful not to mess it up. A light blush spread across C.C.'s cheeks and she nodded, watching him walk away.

Lelouch returned shortly, holding a tray with a large pizza on it, since he knew C.C. loved pizza, and a large smoothie. "I didn't know what kind of drink you'd like so I thought we could just share a smoothie," he said as he sat the tray down on the table. He then slid into the booth besides C.C. "Hope you like it, eat up."

C.C. nodded mumbling a thank you as she reached out a hand to pick up a slice of the delicious food. Lelouch smiled at the joyful look on her face as she took a bite out of the pizza. He reached over to the straws and put them in the smoothie. Then he reached out, getting a slice of pizza for himself too. He took a few bites out of his pizza then set it down to take a drink from the smoothie. He saw C.C. lean down to also take a drink from the smoothie, holding her straw as she sipped from the smoothie. He smirked and leaned down, taking a sip from the other straw.

C.C. looked at him and blushed as he winked at her. She pulled away in embarrassment and coughed a little. Lelouch laughed lightly and gently patted her back. "Sorry about that. I couldn't help myself." He removed his hand from her back and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled kindly at her when he noticed her blush deepen and saw her look down, trying to hide it. His smile widened when she leaned against him slightly as she continued eating. He reached for the piece of pizza he had been eating with his other hand and started eating it slowly.

He felt truly happy, just sitting there eating pizza with his arm around C.C.'s waist. After many slices and many sips, the pizza was gone and the smoothie empty. C.C. leaned her head on Lelouch's shoulder, a dazed smile on her face. "That was good," she mumbled.

Lelouch laughed and a smile spread across his face. "I'm glad you liked it. I'll treat you to pizza any time you want if you'd like."

C.C. looked up at him with a cutely childish face and sparkling eyes. "Really? Thank you so much!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him in a joyful hug. Lelouch laughed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He smirked and looked down at the blush on her face. He realized he was really starting to enjoy making her blush. He liked how cute she looked when she became all flustered from his acts. He slowly released his hold on her and stood up from the table. "I'm gonna throw the trash away and then we can go, okay?" He smiled at her when she just nodded, the blush still visible on her cheeks.

Lelouch took the tray to the trash and slid the remains of their meal into the bin. He placed the tray on top and turned around to walk back to his booth. He paused though at the counter, a small piece of paper catching his eye. He walked over to it and picked up the piece of paper in his hands.

At the top of the paper the words "_CHEESE-kun holding pillow presents supplication mount" _were printed in green letters. There were twelve blank squares underneath it and a strange blob-like creature with a black hat was in the top right hand corner.

"Excuse me," Lelouch addressed the man behind the counter holding up the piece of paper. "What is this?"

The cashier looked up at him from the register. "Oh, that sir is to get a Cheese-kun pillow. It's the mascot of Pizza Hut. Every time you come to one of our locations or get pizza delivered, you get another Pizza Hut sticker. When you get twelve you give it to us and we'll deliver a Cheese-kun pillow to your house. Would you like to receive your first sticker?"

Lelouch nodded, handing the cashier the paper. "Yes, please. I would."

The cashier took the paper from him and opened a compartment underneath the counter. He pulled out a sheet full of stickers and pealed one off, putting it on the first square on the paper and handing it back to Lelouch. "There you go, sir. We hope to see you again real soon."

Lelouch nodded and thanked the cashier, taking the paper from him and sliding it into his jacket pocket. He would surprise C.C. with the gift as soon as he got twelve stickers. He knew she would be happy to receive the gift, considering how much she liked pizza. He then walked back over to C.C. holding his hand out to her. "Come on, let's go."

C.C. nodded and kindly took his hand. Lelouch smiled at her as he helped her up. I sure have been smiling a lot since she came, he thought to himself. He then draped his arm over her shoulder. "It will be easier for you to walk if I do this," he explained before she asked. He knew that wasn't the true reason to his action, he had just wanted to hold her. But his explanation seemed to please C.C. as she allowed his arm to stay where it was. Lelouch smiled, pulling her close to his side as they walked out the door of the restaurant.

* * *

The boy limped through the alley way, a hand pressed firmly against his bruised and beaten stomach. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath and looked up towards the streets. His eyes widened and his breath hitched at the sight he saw. No, it's impossible, he thought. I must be hallucinating. Hallucinating would be a reasonable explanation, considering the amount of blood he had lost and the fact that his entire body was covered in bruises.

"C.C.," he mumbled. The boy rubbed his eyes with shaky hands and looked back across the street. It was her, it had to be. There was no mistaking it. He could recognize her anywhere. He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, forgetting about his injuries, his mind set on getting to the girl he had worked so hard to free. But he couldn't, he realized. Pain shot through his entire body the second he put his foot down and he crumbled to the ground in pain. He took in deep shaky gasps and bent over, his long blonde curls flowing over his shoulders in the process.

He looked up again and his eyes widened as he realized there was a man walking beside C.C., with his arm over her shoulder. He had been so relieved to see her; he hadn't even taken into account the man walking closely by her. He thought she had gotten away. Thought he had held off the men long enough for her to escape. But that man had his arm around her. Why was his arm around her? Why was she letting it stay there? Did she have a choice? More importantly, who was he anyways and what was he to C.C.? All these questions raced through the boy's head as he watched them walk across the street. "_How dare you_," the boy hissed silently. "How _dare you touch my precious C.C."_

The boy slowly pushed himself up to lean against the wall. He couldn't do it. He couldn't follow the man and see if C.C. was okay. He was too hurt, in too much pain. His eyelids started feeling heavy and his vision started going black. The last thing he was C.C. and the man turning the corner, leaving his sight. "C.C.," he mumbled right before he blacked out.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. A new character at the end ;) Again I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. It's even longer than the last one I posted. I was debating on if I should hold out on the Pizza Hut scene until next chapter, but I decided it would sound better if I included it in this chapter. So Cheese-kun will be making an appearance soon! I can't wait XD. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
